


Blook Family Fashion Show

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, IDEC, Mettaton dresses Blooky up cute, its very fluffy, you can read this shippy or not shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton finds a cute dress that would fit Napstablook perfectly, but the ghost is feeling unsure about their appearance. So, Mettaton decides to help fix that and lift their self-esteem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blook Family Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote just a little fluff fic for leaf-submas on tumblr!

“Welcome, beauties and gentlebeauties, to our very special, very _first_ Annual Blook Family Fashion Show!” 

Mettaton cupped one hand around his mouth and simulated the cheering crowds of a roaring audience. He sat on the floor in his house, cross-legged in front of the makeshift “stage” that he had set up. He had taken the soft pink comforter from his bed and folded it lengthwise into a sort of runway, lined with some of the shiny pink baubles and bobs that he had scavenged from the dump in the past. He had draped the sheets over the foot of his bed, creating a curtain, behind which the star of the show was currently hiding behind, waiting for their sound cue. 

The pink, sparkly microphone was much smaller in his robot hand than it had been in his little ghost nub, but Mettaton worked with it, spinning the mic deftly between his fingers and tossing it back and forth between hands in a graceful flourish as he monologued. 

“Along with today being our first show ever, it’s also the first show to feature our stunning little model! Big cheers today, beauties, lets show them some love!” Mettaton cheered and threw his arm out dramatically towards the curtain, which ruffled slightly. The robot waited a moment, rocking in his seat. He heard a little moan from behind the sheet. Mettaton flipped his hair and spoke, as an aside, as if he were talking to the audience. 

“Now, lovelies, it looks like our star might be a little shy…lets let them know just how much we love them, and want to see them, how cute they are!” Mettaton cheered even louder, this time letting his chest speaker play a little bit of encouraging music—one of the remixes that Blooky had made for him, that Mettaton had secretly downloaded to his hard drive to remind himself of his cousin when they were apart. That finally seemed to do the trick, as the curtain parted, a little ghostly head peeking through.

“Our star appears, darlings! Oh, aren’t they just the cutest thing? Lets keep up the energy!” He clapped in rhythm to the music, encouraging Blooky to emerge from behind the curtain and show off their new outfit. Gradually, the ghost slid from behind the curtain, which fluttered shut behind them. 

Mettaton gasped and clapped his hands together as Blooky came out—even though he himself had dressed the little ghost, Mettaton was still pleased to see how adorable they had turned out. 

Bloody floated shyly down the blanket runway, their own, light blue ectoplasm glowing in the baubles lining it, tiny arms fiddling with the dress they were wearing. Mettaton was grinning with ear to ear, pleased to see that Blooky also had a tiny smile and a dusting of blue blush on their cheeks. 

Mettaton had been walking idly through the Waterfall dump when he had found the dress, lying against a pile of garbage, having not been there long enough for it to be covered by any more debris from the world above. Mettaton had been dazzled by the adorable outfit, but it had been too small for him to wear, so he had decided to tailor it just a _tad_ —the sleeves had to be shortened to fit Blooky’s little arms, of course—and planned to present it to his cousin. Of course, first he had given it to Woshua—who had been busy trying to steam clean a crop of mushrooms—to wash and dry and press neatly and ready for Blooky to wear.

Mettaton had expected for Blooky to be nervous about wearing the outfit, and he wasn’t wrong—they had been worried about it at first, even though they had liked the outfit and the colors. To Mettaton’s knowledge, Blooky had never really worn clothes, or any accessories at all other than their headphones. Mettaton had been the only one to try to wear clothes as a ghost, but he’d never had anything as cute as the outfit he’d found for Blooky, and he’d really wanted his cousin to enjoy the clothes worry-free. That’s when Mettaton had decided to arrange this little impromptu fashion show, to lift the ghost’s self esteem. 

Mettaton giggled as Blooky reached the end of the runway, taking in how adorable his cousin looked in the outfit. There was a tiny white collar fastened by two dark blue buttons underneath Blooky’s mouth, flanked by two poofy sleeves that cased their tiny little arms. Three tiers of dress fanned out from beneath the collar, patterned in powdered blue and white designs—flowers in one layer, solid color in another, and tiny musical notes in the last, which was trimmed in a delicate lace. Mettaton had even attached a little matching blue bow, dotted with white, on his cousin’s head with MTT-Brand Ghost Tape. 

No trace of the soil of the garbage dump remained on the outfit—Mettaton should remember to take his sheets to Woshua the next time battery acid or soul fluid stained them. 

“Blooky….” Mettaton whispered, shimmying his legs in excitement at his cousin’s appearance. “Gosh, you should see yourself, you look _so_ adorable…” Napstablook blushed deeper, their little arms fiddling with the front of their dress.

“T…Thank you…Metta…I…oh…” They looked down suddenly. “But…I bet…I bet you would look even better….you always look better…oh….I should change….” Tears welled up in the ghost’s eyes, threatening to spill over.

“Oh, Blooky…” Mettaton reached out, cupping their cousin’s cheeks and smiling. “Honey…it’s _your_ outfit. And _you_ look absolutely adorable in it.” He leaned over and placed a small kiss on Blooky’s forehead. 

The ghost’s face lit up like a nightlight at that, and while they moved to cover their face in embarrassment, they resisted and just smiled shyly back, eyes shimmering, now with happy tears.

“Now!” Mettaton beamed, tossing away the small microphone and taking Blooky’s tiny hands as he rose. “It’s time for the afterparty, darling! Lets dance the night away and celebrate our first, _very_ successful show!”

The robot twirled and pranced across the room, bright music blaring from his speaker as he whirled the little ghost around in his arms like a dainty dance partner, watching the hem of their dress flare out in a cute circle. After a couple of moments, Blooky got into the dancing as well, adding a little extra spin on their movements to see their dress fan out. Eventually, Mettaton made a great, graceful leap onto his bed, holding Blooky over his head before flopping back down against the mattress, giggling wildly as he snuggled his cousin. He heard the ghost’s happy little sigh, and felt the brush of their bow against his chin as Blooky snuggled into the robot’s neck to rest. 

 

 


End file.
